


Six Years Ago

by reetheree



Series: Our Verses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Kageyama, cheesy pickup lines, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetheree/pseuds/reetheree
Summary: 'This egg is so raw...just like my love for you. Go out with me? Love, Tobio'"What were you even thinking?" Tobio questioned himself."This was all your idea! Not mine!" responded the tiny voice that mirrored his."Yeah, but you're still part of me, so that means I can blame it on you!"





	Six Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps! How are you feeling today?
> 
> Well, this series just popped up into my mind while I was randomly listening to a collection of songs, and I thought to myself, "Huh...this actually really works, I should go and post it up on AO3," then jja-jjang, here it is! I basically based this series on a bunch of songs, so each next book will have the main song!
> 
> Pro tip: put the song on repeat while you read the chapter, it'll help set the mood of the story.
> 
> _s n i p p e t_   
>  **Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hinata pulled away but kept his arms around Tobio's neck. His fingers tangled to the back of his raven-black hair, and he shuddered lightly. God, he loved him so much. Smiling widely, Hinata leaned his forehead on Tobio's, and copper-coloured eyes stared at midnight blue ones.**
> 
> _s o n g:_   
>  **Thunderclouds- LSD ft. Diplo, Sia and Labrinth**
> 
> Alright then, enjoy some fluff!

Six years ago

Tobio wasn't so sure about this anymore. Sure, he was rather presumptuous about it during the morning, but perhaps that was just the milk doing its work. Now, he was just cowering in the boys' bathroom, clutching the bento of raw egg on rice, to his chest. He swallowed a lump in the back of his throat and scrutinised the note taped to the front.

'This egg is so raw...just like my love for you. Go out with me? Love, Tobio'

He re-read the note a hundred times, and each time it sounded even more ridiculous and cheesy. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back to knock it softly on the cold wall behind him. This is definitely not what I planned to do, he considered. What he envisioned was walking up to Hinata just like always, but with a new purpose, and giving him the bento box considerately, maybe even flashing a rare smile.

And how would it end, you ask? Why with them kissing, and finally going out together, silly! Except, at that moment, Tobio was cowering like a chicken in the boys' bathroom.

"What were you even thinking?" Tobio questioned himself.

"This was all your idea! Not mine!" responded the tiny voice that mirrored his.

"Yeah, but you're still part of me, so that means I can blame it on you!"

"So unfair, you dumbass!" shouted the voice, and Tobio visibly flinched. Sighing, it continued on, "Look, do you really think Hinata wouldn't accept you? You were his very first partner in volleyball, his first actual setter and his very first mutual friend who loved volleyball just as much,"

Tobio listened intently, and with every word, his confidence found its way back. "I'm pretty sure he would accept you even more than just a 'partner'," stated the voice, and Tobio's eyes flashed open with renewed determination. "You're right," he said, head agreeing earnestly, "you're absolutely right! He could definitely accept me as a boyfriend!"

"'Attaboy," responded the voice triumphantly, and Tobio huffed with enthusiasm. Tobio heard someone coming into the bathroom, but he paid it no attention and gave himself one last pep talk. Unlocking the door, he swung it open, and azure eyes were instantly greeted with friendly copper-coloured ones.

"Kageyama?"

"Nope," squeaked Tobio, and slammed the door on a much astonished Hinata. Breathing heavily, he felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest and grasped the bento box even tighter. He could hear the penetrating silence surrounding the two of them, but Tobio was more focused on settling his erratic heart rate; he didn't want Hinata hearing it and running away.

"Kageyama? What's wrong?" asked Hinata, voice heavy with concern. Tobio closed his eyes as he imagined Hinata's expression; eyebrows crinkled cutely, cheeks slightly puffed and mouth curved into a slight frown. This sent his heart racing anxiously once more.

When Tobio hadn't reacted, Hinata rapped softly on the door, making Tobio spring lightly. "Are you okay in there?" he asked again, and Tobio swallowed before finding his voice.

"H-huh? Oh...oh yeah! Hey, H-Hinata," he said shakily "I didn't...didn't see you there!"

"But you slammed the door on my face," said Hinata in confusion.

"Oh, r-right, I did, uh...sorry a-about that,"

Hinata giggled, and the noise made Tobio's breath catch, "No, that's okay, I didn't really mind..." He trailed off, and the silence returned, this time leaving Tobio with an uncomfortable weight on his chest. Hinata soon broke the silence, "So...are you going to tell me why you're hiding from me?"

Had Tobio imagined that? Did Hinata's voice sound...anxious? He couldn't understand why, but that made him feel a little relieved, knowing that Hinata was just as nervous as him. "Um, I don't...I don't know," he responded timidly "I'll probably look stupid to you,"

"Well, that's nothing new," Hinata laughed, and Tobio smiled lightly.

"Dumbass," he said softly, and Hinata's laughter died. He could feel Hinata waiting expectantly on the other side, and he weighed out the options in his head; if he bails out now, Hinata could never learn about his feelings, then maybe a dainty girl would confess to him, and the two of them would end up together, leaving Tobio in absolute misery. Then they'd be together for a long time, get married and have beautiful children, while Tobio rots into old age and loses everything he lived for. Those thoughts made his face contort into a grim scowl.

"Or..." piped the tiny voice, "you could confess to him, and end together. Simple as that,"

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" whispered Tobio.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't the type to throw away a friendship just because he couldn't accept the confession," stated the voice, matter-of-factly.

Tobio pondered on this and realised that he was right. Hinata definitely wasn't the type to throw away a friendship; sure, the confession may make them awkward for a while, but they could move on from it and still stay close friends. Who knows? Maybe even Tobio could move on because he got it out of his chest.

Fueled with renewed determination, he swung the door open and looked at Hinata, who stood unmoving and expectant. "Well?"

Tobio took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. His ears and cheeks felt hot, and his forehead was damp with sweat.

A breath.

One, two...

Exhale.

Then, "Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Silence ensued when the question was uttered, and Tobio had shut his eyes to avoid witnessing the mandarin-haired boy's expression. He shoved the bento box in his direction then stood utterly still. The air around him felt dense, and his shallow pants could be heard in the deafening silence but could care less, because holy crapsicles, he just confessed to Hinata!

Minutes felt like hours, and just when Tobio was about to open his eyes with defeat, two following things happened; two slim arms encircled his neck before a pair of delicate lips were pressed to his. Tobio's eyes fluttered open, and Hinata's sun-kissed features were adjacent to his.

"Holy...shit..." croaked the voice inside of him, and Tobio felt his legs wobble. Hinata fucking Shoyo was kissing him! He was kissing grumpy, moody and brooding Kageyama Tobio! Holy shit! This can't be real! Tobio had been waiting for this moment for so long!

Hinata tipped his head moderately to the side, and that's when Tobio discerned every single tiny detail about him; the somewhat chapped lips of Hinata, the way he smelled of sweet grass and summertime breeze, and how his soft mandarin hair tickled Tobio's face. This was all heaven to Tobio.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hinata pulled away but kept his arms around Tobio's neck. His fingers tangled to the back of his raven-black hair, and he shuddered lightly. God, he loved him so much. Smiling widely, Hinata leaned his forehead on Tobio's, and copper-coloured eyes stared at midnight blue ones.

Flustered and out of breath, Tobio's eyes watered as Hinata whispered softly...

"Yes,"


End file.
